A Halloween story
by Annamia
Summary: Charles Dickens' "A Christmas Carol" adapted for Halloween. Written as a play.


_Author's note: we have never written a play before. therefore, this one is very bad. then again, it was also written very quickly for a troupe of boy scouts, so we didn't try very hard. -shrugs- even so, we hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: we do not own scrooge or tiny tim or any of the ghosts or halloween or candy...  
--kyra_

* * *

A Halloween Story

-Scrooge sits at a table, counting his money, grumbling to himself.-

**Scrooge**- Every year, it's the same thing! Kids come, they ring my doorbell, and they demand _candy_! _**Candy**_!? Candy that I have to buy with _my_ money! _Mine_! Well, they won't have it! They can knock on my door all they want, they can ring the doorbell until I go deaf, but they _can't have any_! It's my money! _Mine_! I'm not going to waste it on some thankless kids!

-Someone knocks on the door-

**Scrooge**- shouts What do you want?

**Tiny Tim**- Mr. Scrooge, sir, my mother sent me to ask you about tomorrow.

**Scrooge**- What about tomorrow?

**Tiny Tim**- shocked Why, it's Halloween, Mr. Scrooge, sir!

**Scrooge**- Bah, Humbug! I don't care if it's Halloween or not! You're not getting any candy from _me_!

**Tiny Tim**- But… Mr. Scrooge, sir…

**Scrooge**- Go away! I'm done talking to you, you brat! Go home and tell your mother not to bother me!

**Tiny Tim**- Yes, Mr. Scrooge, sir. But…

**Scrooge**- -roars- GO!

-Scrooge returns to counting his money.-

-There's a knock on the door.-

**Scrooge**- looks up, angry I told you to _go away_!

**Ghost of Halloween Past**- You must be speaking of someone else. I assure you, I have not yet been to this house.

**Scrooge**- -looks up sharply- Who are you?

**GHP**- I am the Ghost of Halloween Past, come to teach you your mistakes.

**Scrooge**- I don't believe in Halloween. Go waste your time with someone else.

**GHP**- -steps through the door; extends hand- Come, Scrooge. We have a lot to do in very little time.

**Scrooge**- -looks up in shock- How did you get in?

**GHP**- I am a ghost, I told you. No door is closed to one such as me. But come. Our time is wasted as we speak.

**Scrooge**- What if I refuse to go with you? What will you do to me, ghost?

**GHP**- Do you really want the answer to that question, Scrooge? -looks hard at Scrooge.-

**Scrooge**- -quails slightly- Where are you taking me?

**GHP**- Come, and all will be made clear to you. -Reaches out and grasps Scrooge's hand.- Come.

-Scrooge and GHP walk off stage left.-

-Scrooge and GHP reenter stage right. They see a street, well lit with streetlights.-

**GHP**- Do you recognize this place, Scrooge?

**Scrooge**- -looks closely- Yes! Yes, I do! This is my street! I used to live here. -Looks at GHP- Why have you brought me here?

**GHP**- -ignores the question- Look there. -Points to an unlit house.- Do you know that house?

**Scrooge**- Why, that's Old Man McDaniel's house! I remember him! -Peers down at the house.- What am I doing here? Why are we back where I grew up?

**GHP**- -keeps ignoring Scrooge.- Watch.

-Young Scrooge enters stage left wearing a costume. Rings doorbell. Door opens.-

**Old Man McDaniel**- What do you want?

**Young Scrooge**- -holds up bag- Trick or Treat.

**Old Man McDaniel**- Trick or Treat? What's that supposed to mean, you brat?

**Young Scrooge**- -confused- It's Halloween. I ring the doorbell, you give me treats, or I play a trick on you. That's how it works.

**Old Man McDaniel**- _Treats_?! What do you think I am, your grandmother? Get out of here! I don't want to see your face ever again!

**Young Scrooge**- But…

**Old Man McDaniel**- LEAVE!

-GHP takes Scrooge's hand again. They exit stage right.-

-Scrooge and GHP enter stage left.-

**GHP**- Now, do you understand why I showed this to you?

**Scrooge**- -ignores GHP- I remember that Halloween. My mother warned me to stay away from Old Man McDaniel's house, but did I listen? Of course not. I never listen. laughs Children never listen. She warned me that he wouldn't like it.

**GHP**- You do not see any connection between these events and those of this afternoon?

**Scrooge**- -looks up- Connection? No.

**GHP**- -pulls out watch- I fear I have no time left to show you the error in your ways. -Heads towards door.- We shall not meet again, Scrooge, but remember what I have shown you this night, and, perhaps, you will see the parallels I attempted to show you. -Exits stage left.-

**Scrooge**- -looks over at his money. Goes back and begins to count it again. Pauses and stares off into space, murmuring to himself.-

-A knock on the door.-

**Scrooge**- -looks up- Who's there?

**Ghost of Halloween Present**- It is I, the Ghost of Halloween Present.

**Scrooge**- -frowns- What are you doing here? Haven't I had enough to do with Ghosts today?

**GHPr**- My colleague failed to accomplish the task of changing your mind. That duty is mine, to realize as best I can. -Steps through door.- Come. We have much to see.

**Scrooge**- -stands- Where are you taking me?

**GHPr**- -Takes his hand- Come.

-Scrooge and GHPr exit stage right.-

-Scrooge and GHPr enter stage left. Tiny Tim sits on a stool with his father, holding his crutches.-

**Tiny Tim**- Can I go Trick or Treating this year? Please?

**Father**- -frowns- You're sure? I don't think you could keep up with your friends. Not with your crutches.

**Tiny Tim**- -begging- Yes I could! I promise I could! Please? Just this year? I've never done it before, you know! I promise I'll be good! I'll do whatever you tell me to do for the rest of my life if you'll let me go!

**Father**- -still frowning- It's true, you never have gone, have you?

**Tiny Tim**- -shakes head-

**Father**- -slowly- Yes, yes I think you could go. But you must promise to be careful. No tricks. Go slowly and stay safe. Come home before nine o'clock, or your mother will get worried. And remember, stay away from Mr. Scrooge's house.

**Tiny Tim**- -nods eagerly- I will, I promise! Thank you!

**Scrooge**- -to GHPr- Why are you showing me this?

**GHPr**- This is the boy's dream come true. He has longed for this all his life, and never been able to do it until now.

**Scrooge**- Why not?

**GHPr**- You see the crutches? He was born lame. He cannot walk like other boys, and so he has missed out on the basic elements of childhood. This is only one of the things he has never done.

**Scrooge**- But what does this have to do with _me_?

**GHPr**- There are only five inhabited houses on this street including the boy's own. His parents will never allow him to leave the street. Without your contribution, he will only have three homes worth of treats, a measly haul at best. His first taste of childhood will be sour, to say the least. He does not realize that, of course, though his parents do. -Takes Scrooge's hand.- But we must go. I am out of time. -They exit stage right.-

-Scrooge and GHPr enter stage left.-

**Scrooge**- Will there be another after you?

**GHPr**- Have you learned your lesson, Scrooge?

**Scrooge**- -frowns- Maybe, if I knew what the lesson was that I was supposed to be learning.

**GHPr**- -sighs- And that proves that you have not learned it. There will be another. -Smiles sadly at Scrooge.- I will not see you again. Remember the story of Tiny Tim; you may want it later. -Exits stage left.-

**Scrooge**- -Slowly sits down again, staring at money. Picks up a coin.- One piece. One measly piece. It can't cost that much. And it would make the boy happy… -Stands- I'll do it! -Crosses to the door. Is interrupted by a knock.- I've been expecting you. Do what you must do. I have things to do!

-Ghost of Halloween Yet-to-come enters silently. Holds out a hand.-

**Scrooge**- -Looks from GHY to his money, then back. Takes GHY's hand. They exit stage left.-

-Scrooge and GHY enter stage right.-

**Scrooge**- -Looks around- Where are we?

**GHY**- -points to gravestones.-

**Scrooge**- Yes, I see that. But _when_ are we?

**GHY**- -holds up one finger-

**Scrooge**- Next year?

**GHY**- -nods. Beckons. They walk to one gravestone.-

**Scrooge**- -reads it.- Tiny Tim? He's… dead?

**GHY­**- -nods-

**Scrooge**- -reads it again- 'Tiny Tim, aged seven, died last Halloween, run over by a' -slows down in horror- 'car trying to keep up with his friends?' -Looks up in horror- This is my fault, isn't it?

**GHY**- -nods-

**Scrooge**- He left the street to get more candy, and he was killed, wasn't he?

**GHY**- -nods-

**Scrooge**- -stares at gravestone in horror.-

**GHY**- -extends hand. Scrooge takes it. They exit stage right.-

-Scrooge and GHY enter stage left. GHY nods once at Scrooge and exits stage right.-

**Scrooge**- I understand now! I understand what they were trying to tell me! -Grabs his money.- I'll go buy them all candy. I'll go buy them all treats. Tiny Tim won't die because of me! I won't let it happen! -Runs towards the door. Runs into Tiny Tim.- I won't let it happen, Tiny Tim.

**Tiny Tim**- -frowns- Won't let what happen, Mr. Scrooge, sir?

**Scrooge**- -laughs- Anything! Come up! Grins at Tiny Tim. We've got treats to buy if we're going to be ready for tomorrow.

**Tiny Tim**- Tomorrow, Mr. Scrooge, sir?

**Scrooge**- Yes, tomorrow! It's Halloween, remember? Don't tell me you've forgotten about Halloween!

**Tiny Tim**- But… you said…

**Scrooge**- Ignore what I said! I'm a changed man, Tiny Tim! You won't believe what happened to me! -laughs- No one will believe it! -Exits stage left, still laughing-

**Tiny Tim**- -looks at audience, grinning- Happy Halloween, everyone! -Exits stage left after Scrooge.-

_fin

* * *

Author's note 2: sorry if we missed any stage directions. they were in brackets in ms word, but doesn't seem to like those...  
--kyra  
_


End file.
